etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pillars of Eternity - Murzyn Jadwiga
Murzyn Jadwiga ''- pierwszy odcinek z serii ''Pillars of Eternity''. Niedźwiedź tłumaczył w nim, dlaczego wybrał akurat tą grę, a nie inną, zapowiedział nową serię z Mount&Blade'a na modach, rozpoczął rozgrywkę oraz stworzył postać - Murzyna Jadwigę. Rozgrywka '''Fabuła: ''Pośród bezgwiezdnej nocy, karawana pięciu krytych wozów po omacku toczy się szlakiem. Przewodnik wciąż zerka na niebo, szukając potwierdzenia, że jest na dobrej drodze. Jedynie nikłe latarnie chronią go przed wszechogarniającą ciemnością.'' Niebo nie przynosi jednak pocieszenia - pozostaje ciemne i niechętne do dzielenia się wskazówkami. Jedziesz karawaną z podróżnymi zmierzającymi do przygranicznej wioski, Złoconej Doliny. Tamtejszy włodarz zaoferował ziemię i bogactwo zagranicznym osadnikom, pragnącym rozpocząć nowe życie. W pewnym momencie zaczynasz źle się czuć - zalewa cię pot i masz dreszcze. Jeden z towarzyszy podróży daje znać przewodnikowi, żeby się zatrzymał. Wóz staje w ostatniej chwili, ledwie unikając zderzenia z pniem drzewa leżącym w poprzek drogi. Tej nocy dalej już nie pojedziecie. Tworząc swą postać, Niedźwiedź postanowił zrobić z niej kobietę, jednak nie taką zwykłą, a o rasie boskiej, ''a podrasie ''bóstwo śmierci, nawiązując w ten sposób do Murzyna Janusza, który był właśnie bogiem śmierci. Podczas tworzenia postaci, youtuber mówi pewną istotną rzecz - Jadwiga była drugim dzieckiem Lady Shathy. Oznacza to, iż ma jeszcze jednego potomka, którego historii nie znamy. Dzięki swej rasie, postać, którą kierował Niedźwiedź posiadała bonus Zaproszenie śmierci, ''zwiększający obrażenia zadawane przez nią, gdy przeciwnikowi nie zostało więcej niż 15% wytrzymałości. Jadwiga miała budowę ciała Aumanki, co oznaczało, iż była bardzo wysoka i silna. Jej klasą była barbarzynka. Otrzymała imię Murzyn, zaś na drugie - Jadwiga. Jej zdolnością specjalną był ''Szał, ''który mogła wykorzystać raz na potyczkę. Zwiększał on jej moc +4, kondycję +4, tempo ataku o 33%, -10 odbicia, oraz jej zdrowie i wytrzymałość były niewidoczne przez 12 sekund. Niedźwiedź rozdysponował najwięcej punktów umiejętności nowej postaci w moc, zręczność i kondycję. Wybrał również, iż Jadwiga pochodziła z Żyjących Ziem, co zwiększyło jej moc +1. Co również istotne pod względem fabularnym, po osiągnięciu pełnoletności murzynka wyruszyła w podróż. Zamieszkała na Żyjących Ziemiach. Członkini dynastii ''Czarnej Śmierci była osadniczką, co zwiększało jej umiejętność przetrwania +2. Jej barwami były czerwony i czarny, czyli, jak to określił Niedźwiedź, kolory typowo murzyńskie. Miała głos typowej szlachcianki. Pierwszą misją nowej postaci było dostanie się do Złoconej Doliny. Gdy zbliżyła się do swych towarzyszy, zauważyła, iż jej przewodnik, Odema, przemawiał właśnie do grupy. Spostrzegła, był rudym podludziem. Przewodnik Odem: Wszyscy mają pozostać przy wozach, jasne? Trzymajcie się z dala od lasu i niech was bestie porwą, jeśli mieliście zamiar zwiedzić pobliskie ruiny. Skinieniem głowy wskazał ciemne kształty na zboczu góry. Przewodnik Odem: ''Cała okolica aż roi się od dzikusów, którzy chętnie porąbią was toporami za wtargnięcie. Uważajcie więc, by nie pobrudzić błotem tych ich cholernych, świętych kamieni.'' Podczas tego monologu, Niedźwiedź wytłumaczył sens podróży Jadwigi. Wyruszyła ona, by poznać korzenie swego ojca, który podobno pochodził z tego regionu - kontynentu na północ od Calradii. Przewodnik Odem: ''Dzisiaj wszyscy zostajemy tutaj, a rano odblokujemy drogę: Złocona dolina jest niespełna dzień drogi stąd. Zrozumiano?'' W końcu przewodnik odwraca się w twoją stronę i mierzy cię pochmurnym wzrokiem. Przwodnik Odem (do Jadwigi): To może być dudniąca zgnilizna. Są tutaj żuki, które ją roznoszą. Nic ci nie będzie, jak już przejdzie przez twoje trzewia. Chyba, że nie będziesz pić wody, ma się rozumieć, wtedy rychło umrzesz. Jak ujął to Niedźwiedź: Nasza postać ma sraczkę i musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby nie umrzeć. Przewodnik Odem: ''W tej okolicy rosną takie małe, różowe jagody. Nazywają je wiosennymi jagodami. Po ich zjedzeniu dostaje się skurczów, ale zwiadowcy robią z nich wywar, który uspokaja trzewia. To pomoże ci przespać noc. Rozejrzyj się w okolicy, może zdołasz jakieś znaleźć. W międzyczasie, postaram się dostarczyć ci trochę wody.'' Przewodnik ogląda się przez ramię na swego pomocnika - chudego, srogiego mężczyznę imieniem Sparfel, noszącego wypłowiały łuk. Przewodnik Odem: ''Wiem, że chcesz zapolować, zanim się ściemni, ale spróbuj napełnić bukłaki. Mamy tu chorą.'' Sparfel przytakuje i zakłada łuk na ramię. Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Gdzie mogę znaleźć te jagody?'' Przewodnik Odem: ''Rosną na krzewach, których pełno w tej okolicy. Wyglądają trochę dziwnie, na pewno je rozpoznasz, kiedy już je znajdziesz. Pewnie nawet nie musisz odchodzić daleko daleko od szlaku.'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Idę szukać tych jagód.'' Przewodnik Odem: ''Czekaj. Weź kogoś ze sobą. Wiem, że nie jesteś bezradną ofermą - jak większość tej grupy - ale nie chcę potem szukać twojego ciała, jeśli zasłabniesz. Muszę się trzymać planu.'' Zerka na podróżnych, zatrzymując spojrzenie na rosłej, noszącej pancerz kobiecie, która podczas podróży spała na ziemi, bez koca czy poduszki. Przewodnik Odem: ''Calisha, Calisha!'' Kobieta niespiesznie podnosi wzrok. Przewodnik Odem: ''Trzeba jej znaleźć nieco wiosennych jagód. Dopilnuj, żeby nie padła po drodze.'' Calisha: ''Niczego nie obiecuje.'' Przewodnik Odem: ''Co to za przewodniczka, która mówi takie rzeczy?'' Calisha: ''Taka, na jaką cię stać.'' Odem chichocze i kręci głową. Spogląda na ciebie. Przewodnik Odem: ''Nie słuchaj jej - jesteś w dobrych rękach.'' Uśmiech znika z twarzy Odemy i mężczyzna znowu poważnieje. Przewodnik Odema: ''Ruszaj się. Heodan powinien mieć jakieś zapasy. Upewnij się, że masz co ci potrzeba nim wyruszysz. To dzika okolica. Znajdź jagody i wracaj czym prędzej. Jeśli zaś poczujesz choćby muśnięcie wiatru, rzucaj wszystko i uciekaj. Coś dziś wisi w powietrzu.'' W tym momencie, rozmowa się kończy. Jadwiga wyrusza wraz z Calishą na poszukiwanie jagód. Calisha: ''Słyszałaś, co powiedział. Chodźmy, zanim się przewrócisz.'' Nową misją bohaterki stało się zebranie jagód do przygotowania lekarstwa. Jak powiedział Niedźwiedź: ''Jesteśmy w środku dziczy, więc jest to typowo januszowa historia. ''Jadwiga ruszyła drogą wraz z Calishą. W pewnym momencie zboczyły z trasy, by sprawdzić, czy przy skale nie ma poszukiwanych przez nie jagód. '''Calisha: Sprawdźmy przy tych skałach.'' Ich oczom ukazały się zmasakrowane zwłoki w kałuży krwi. Niedźwiedź, aż zakrzyknął i wstrzymał grę. Para młodych wilków zaatakowała bohaterki. Jadwiga walczyła przez chwilę sama, gdyż Calisha jedynie odsunęła się i patrzyła. W końcu jednak wyjęła swój topór. Razem pokonały napastników. Okazało się, iż koło skał znajdowały się poszukiwane przez nie jagody. Calisha: ''Odem mówił, że przed przybyciem tutaj zakładałaś kolonię. Jeśli tak, to szybko się tu odnajdziesz - cała kraina to banda kolonistów. Lubisz życie na rubieży, czy co?'' Murzyn Jadwiga: Nie twoja sprawa. Calisha wzrusza ramionami. Calisha: ''Jak wolisz. Nie mogę cię przecież zmusić, żebyś miała ciekawą osobowość. '' Calisha rozgląda się. Calisha: ''Dawno tędy nie przejeżdżałam, ale zawsze lubiłam tę okolicę. Oferta Lorda Raedrika (włodarza wspomnianego na samym początku)... ''trzeba przyznać, daje do myślenia. Zamierzasz się osiedlić, tak jak pozostali? Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Nie, to tylko przystanek w podróży.'' Calisha: ''Tak zwykle bywa, kiedy w pobliżu jest duże miasto. Dokąd zmierzasz?'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Gdzieś, gdzie mogę zarobić.'' Calisha: ''Ach, masz podobne ambicje jak ja. Obyś miała więcej szczęścia. Mniejsza z tym, marnujemy czas - nasłucham się potem od Odemy. Ruszajmy w drogę.'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Dobrze, wracajmy do obozu.'' Calisha: ''Na powrót Sparfela z wodą możesz trochę poczekać. Zawsze robi to, co uważa za stosowne i kiedy ma ochotę. Powinnyśmy go najpierw poszukać, dać kopniaka na rozpęd. Strumień jest w tę stronę. Chodź, znajdziemy ci wodę.'' W tym momencie, Niedźwiedź wykonał pierwszy warunek zadania (znalezienie jagód), jednak pojawił się nowy - odnalezienie Sparfela. Kobiety przekroczyły most i zauważyły bukłaki pozostawione koło kamieni przez Sparfela. Calisha: ''Cóż za niespodzianka. Sparfel postanowił zapolować. Przynajmniej zostawił nam bukłaki. Chodźmy.'' Jadwiga zaczęła napełniać bukłaki. Fabuła: ''Kucasz przy strumieniu i zanurzasz bukłak w zimnej wodzie, podczas gdy Calisha trzyma straż w pobliżu. Kiedy wstajesz, zauważasz, jak gwałtownie obraca się w stronę drzew. Spomiędzy drzew wyłania się Sparfel, jeden z przewodników, ledwie widoczny w słabym świetle księżyca. Nie ma łuku i porusza się jakoś dziwnie, kołysząc się nierówno i ciężko oddychając. Calisha marszczy brwi.'' Calisha: ''Sparfel? Dobrze się czujesz?'' Fabuła: ''Sparfel potyka się o kamień i pada na twarz. Spomiędzy jego łopatek, niczym zatknięta flaga, wystaje opierzona brzechwa strzały.'' Calisha i Jadwiga wpadły w pułapkę. Zostały otoczone. Co istotne, jeden z wrogów zablokował drogę od strony mostu, co mogło oznaczać, iż obóz również został zaatakowany. Razem pokonały wrogów. Calisha: ''Chodź! Musimy wracać do obozu! '' Pod obozem stało trzech wrogów, wśród których jeden łucznik i dwaj bandyci z mieczami. Znowu pokonały przeciwników. Niestety, było już za późno. Rozbójnicy zabili wszystkich członków karawany. Zmasakrowane zwłoki pozostałych podróżnych leżą rozrzucone dookoła na mokrej od krwi ziemi. Mają szeroko otwarte oczy i naszpikowane są strzałami i rękojeściami noży. Calisha zakrywa usta wierzchem dłoni, jakby chcąc osłonić je przed oparami przerażenia. Grupa mrocznych postaci stoi nad zabitymi, depcząc po ich kończynach, plecach, głowach - wyciągają ostrza toporów z ciał niczym z rozrąbanych pniaków i szykują się, by dorzucić twoje ciało do pozostałych. '' ''Jeden z nich - wyskoki, srogi brodacz - trzyma zakrzywione ostrze u szyi mężczyzny, w którym poznajesz Heodana. To ostatni ocalały członek karawany. Glanfatański przywódca: ''Rzuć broń, intruzko. Nie narażaj życia tego człowieka dla przegranej walki.'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Mordercy! Zapłacicie za każdego zabitego!'' Glanfatański przywódca: ''Śmierć na żądanie bogów to nie morderstwo, a sprawiedliwość. Wtargnęliście do miejsca, po którym żaden śmiertelnik nie jest godzien stąpać. To nie my zapłacimy, lecz wy. Potarzam raz jeszcze - rzuć broń.'' Heodan: ''Nie ufaj mu! On chce nas wszystkich pozabijać!'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Tylko głupiec atakuje słabszego przeciwnika, gdy silniejszy jeszcze żyje.'' Mężczyzna rozważa twoje słowa, mierząc cię wzrokiem. Glanfatański przywódca: ''Hmmff... Jeszcze.'' Popycha Heodana w twoją stronę, wbijając nóż w jego tułów. Heodan krzyczy, i upada, a jego ubranie przesiąka czerwienią. Wojownik szykuje się do walki z tobą, wysoko unosząc topór. Heodan w jakiś sposób przeżył uderzenie. Niedźwiedź rozkazał mu uciekać przed atakującymi go wrogami, podczas gdy Calisha i Jadwiga walczyły z resztą. Zabiły dwóch, po czym ruszyły walczyć z przeciwnikami Heodana. Pomoc nie dotarła na czas i mężczyzna stracił przytomność. Otoczony przywódca, padł na ziemię. Przeciwnik leży na ziemi, nie mogąc wstać. Jego towarzysze leżą bez życia wśród pozostałych ciał. Oddycha ciężko, charcząc nierówno. Patrzy nie na ciebie, a na niebo nad tobą. Glafatański przywódca: ''Wybaczcie nam.'' Pośród charczenia wojownika nagły szmer wiatru jest ledwie słyszalny. Wyczuwając go, mężczyzna zamyka oczy. Glafatański przywódca: ''Dobrze, dobrze... Bogowie są sprawiedliwi. Jestem gotów.'' Wiatr nabiera mocy, uderzając w obozowisko - gwałtowny i naładowany elektrycznością, rozrzuca namioty i naczynia niczym rozzłoszczony duch. Czujesz, jak przesącza się pod twoją skórę, która ustępuje niczym wal pod naporem potężnej fali. Masz wrażenie, że zaczyna rozrywać cię od środka. Odem, z ranami na piersi i brzuchu siedzi pośrodku wichru, oparty o koło jednego wozu. Nagle porusza się i z ogromnym wysiłkiem porusza głowę. Ledwie daje radę utrzymać oczy otwarte, ale patrzy wprost na ciebie. Przewodnik Odem: ''Do środka, BIEGIEM!'' Fabuła: ''Z wysiłkiem brniesz pod wiatr, który sprawia wrażenie, jakby lada moment miał cię porwać w powietrze. Kładziesz dłonie na zwietrzałej skale, zamierzając wspiąć się w górę urwiska. Ostatkiem sił, twoje ramiona niemal się poddają, podciągasz się ponad krawędź. Heodan podąża za tobą, spowolniony obrażeniami i uprzednim wahaniem. Kiedy zbliża się do skalnej ściany, jeden z leżących napastników - który udawał martwego - rzuca się na niego i zwala go z nóg. Przyparty do ziemi Heodan z trudem uderza zmęczonego napastnika, ale nie jest w stanie się uwolnić. Są blisko siebie i z tej pozycji, jeśli rzucisz swą bronią w przeciwnika, pomimo wichru powinna trafić.'' Jadwiga zdecydowała się pomóc kompanowi, rzucając mieczem we wroga. Fabuła: ''Twój rzut dosięga celu - trafienie uwolniło Heodana. Stając na nogi, Heodan wdrapuje się na skały. Kiedy jednak zbliża się do krawędzi, gwałtowny podmuch wiatru spycha go na bok, przez co Heodan traci uchwyt dla jednej z dłoni... Rzucając się gwałtownie na skałę, chwytasz dłoń Heodana. Czujesz, że słabniesz, ale łapiesz też jego drugą rękę i ciągniesz go w górę - masz wrażenie, że ciężar wyrwie ci ramiona ze stawów. Wytrzymujesz jednak wystarczająco długo, by Heodan podciągnął nogi i dołączył do ciebie na drżącej krawędzi. Każdy następny podmuch wiatru zdaje się zagrażać starym skałom, na których stoisz - rozdzierając połączenia i zaburzając równowagę. Rzucasz się biegiem pod starożytne wejście, które po chwili zaczyna się walić pod własnym ciężarem...'' Calisha: ''Czy to był...?'' Heodan z trudem wydobywa z siebie głos pomiędzy rzężącymi oddechami. Heodan: ''To musiał być biawac...'' Calisha: ''W takim razie mamy szczęście, że żyjemy.'' Heodan: ''Tylko my przeżyliśmy.'' Calisha: ''Nie możemy tutaj zostać, coś jeszcze może się zawalić. Zresztą, tędy i tak nie wyjdziemy. Chodźmy w głąb ruin.'' Rzuca spojrzenie na poszarpane rozcięcie na brzuchu Heodana. Calisha: ''Możesz iść?'' Heodan zaciska zęby i przytakuje. Grupa ruszyła w głąb ruin. W pewnym momencie, doszli do skrzyżowania - mogli pójść w lewo lub w prawo. Pierś Heodana wyraźnie wznosi się i opada przy każdym oddechu. Heodan: ''Chyba już wystarczy. Co teraz robimy?'' Calisha: ''Poszukamy innego wyjścia. Burza musi się kiedyś skończyć.'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Kto nas napadł?'' Calisha: ''Glanfatanie. To te dzikusy, przed którymi ostrzegał nas Odem. Chyba z Kłów Galawina - to najbardziej narwani z nich. Chodzą od ruin do ruin, szukając bitki z kolonistami. Biedny Odem. Chyba niemal się tego spodziewał, po tym, jak zboczyliśmy ze szlaku.'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Co się tam stało?'' Calisha kręci głową. Calisha: ''Takie nawałnice zdarzają się tylko w Eir Glanfath. Niewielu uchodzi z nich z życiem, więc ciężko powiedzieć, które opowieści są prawdziwe. Glanfatanie mówią na nie biawac. Uważają, że w ten sposób bogowie zabierają ze świata dusze, które same nie potrafią go opuścić - jednak nie pogardzą również duszami żywymi. Nadal masz swoją?'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Zabierajmy się stąd.'' Heodan daje krok do przodu, ale kolana uginają się pod nim i pada na ziemię, uderzając policzkiem o wytartą posadzkę, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go złapać. Opiera się o ścianę i chwiejnie staje na nogi. Trzyma się niepewnie, jak marynarz na lądzie po długim rejsie. Heodan: ''Czy możemy... przystanąć tutaj i odpocząć parę godzin? Straciłem trochę krwi... Tam na lewo powinno być cicho. To może być dobre miejsce na odpoczynek.'' Calisha: ''Nie powinniśmy się zatrzymywać.'' Heodan: ''Proszę, muszę się po prostu chwilę położyć. Potem możemy iść tak szybko jak chcesz.'' Calisha: ''Może mnie nie SŁYSZYSZ. Jeśli tu zostaniemy, ZGINIEMY. Musimy znaleźć drogę, zanim szabrownicy wrócą. Trzeba nam znaleźć wyjście albo bardzo dobrą kryjówkę.'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Musimy zaryzykować i pozwolić mu odpocząć. Wszyscy troje musimy być w pełni sił.'' Calisha wydyma usta z niesmakiem. Calisha: ''To będzie nasz koniec. Nie obraź się, ale wolę oddać życie za kogoś innego.'' Heodan chwyta twoją dłoń w swoje ręce. Heodan: ''Dziękuję ci, dziękuję.'' Niedźwiedź decyduje się rozłożyć zestaw obozowy. Postacie budzą się następnego dnia. Nie ma już wśród nich Calishy. Heodan przeciąga się po przebudzeniu, ostrożnie dotykając cięcia na brzuchu. Rana zaczęła się schodzić. Heodan: ''Na bógów, już mi lepiej. Chyba jestem gotów by szukać wyjścia...'' Heodan siada gwałtownie i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Heodan: ''Naprawdę nas tu zostawiła. Nie zajdzie daleko, jeśli... '' Klęka i przetrząsa ekwipunek coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie. Heodan: ''Niech ją! Zabrała całą wodę!'' Murzyn Jadwiga: ''Przy odrobinie szczęścia spotka ją zasłużony koniec. '' Bohaterowie ruszyli w głąb ruin. Natknęli się na opuszczone obozowisko. Heodan: ''Ciekawe, kto tutaj był... Zobaczmy, czy zostawił coś przydatnego.'' Po znalezieniu kilku przydatnych rzeczy, postacie wyruszyły w prawą uliczkę. Natrafili na dziwne symbole na posadzce, wśród których leżały zwłoki Calishy... Kategoria:Pillars of Eternity